Comfort From Afar
by StarTraveler
Summary: Even from a long distance Kara can still offer comfort to Danny. Takes place after Cruz's death.


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

AN: Still shocked and angry about Cruz, he was one of my fav characters. I got to thinking about Danny and Kara and this fic was born.

***  
Kara let out an exhale of relief as did everyone in else in the room, Slattery and his fellow prisoners were safe.

But that relief was quickly tempered by the news of the three sailors who had died on the mission.

Kara went white as she heard the name Manuel Cruz.

She hadn't been close to him but she knew Danny had been good friends with him.

First Frankie, and then Cosetti, and now Cruz, another friend he had lost.

She knew it would be tearing him up inside, Danny wasn't the type for emotional displays too often, he kept them bottled up until they exploded.

Either on a battlefield somewhere or on a punching bag in the gym.

She hated it when people thought Danny as an emotionless individual, as they had grown to know each other more after their marriage he had slowly opened up to her.

His father had been a cop until a gunshot wound had forced his retirement, he had been emotionally abusive to Danny, and physically and emotionally abusive to Danny's mother.

Danny had grown up being raised to believe real men didn't cry, emotion and love were a sign of weakness.

If Danny had shown to much weakness his father would get in his face.

When Danny was twelve and in school his father had started to beat his mother, she managed to grab a gun and shot him, she probably hadn't meant to kill him.

She of course went to prison while Danny went to live with his grandparents.

As soon as he could he joined the navy, to help those who couldn't defend themselves.

Danny was doing his best to be a good husband and father, even stationed so far away.

***  
Michener's voice brought her back, "Why don't you head home for a while? We got this."

Kara nodded, even though she was exhausted she knew Danny would call her later and she would be there for him.

Thankfully at night the traffic wasn't bad, St Louis like many other cities had mandatory curfews until security fully improved.

Some immunes and other resistance cells were still making things difficult.

Kara soon arrived home and greeted her mother, after hugging Kara told her what happened.

Then Kara went to see Frankie who was awake, she smiled as his brown eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Kara picked him up, "My precious little man."

She walked around cooing to him, even though her motherhood had been unexpected she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Just then her mother appeared in the nursery, "Your video screen is beeping."

Kara looked at Frankie, "That's definitely your daddy calling, he's been through a lot, let's try to help him."

Kara sat at her desk, "Danny?"

"Kara, I'm so glad to hear your voice," Danny's sounded glad but also weary and weighted down.

Kara mentally cursed the damn mysterious signal that prevented the video screen from working.

"Danny, I heard about Manuel," She told him softly.

"He survived the minefield, why was he allowed to survive that only to die on some god forsaken island!"

He took a deep breath, "Baby, I'm sorry."

Kara touched the screen pretending his face was there, "Don't be, you've lost a friend, you're allowed to be upset."

"I just want to get to both of you so bad."

Kara smiled as tears came to her eyes, "I know you're doing your best, Danny can you feel that? My arms are wrapped around you tight."

"Yes I feel you, I'm embracing you in return, my lips are gently kissing yours, and I can feel your happy tears."

"And now I'm gently kissing your cheeks in comfort Danny."

"I feel everything," The comfort and relief in his voice was obvious.

Just then Frankie began making gurgling sounds.

Kara grinned, "You hear him? Frankie is saying it's going to be okay and trying to comfort you also."

Danny let out a laugh, this one of happiness.

"Daddy hears you little man, I love you and I'm so beyond ready to meet you."

Frankie let out some happy sounds.

"You both will have a good life with me, I promise," Danny assured her solemnly.

"I know we will," Kara replied.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"I'm always here to talk Danny, wherever we both are."

"I'll get home as fast as possible, before you know it we'll be seeing each other.

Just then she lost his transmission as that damn signal took over.

Kara shut off the screen and held Frankie close.

"See you soon Danny, we'll be waiting."


End file.
